


Mr. President

by Shadow27



Series: Spider-Man one-shots [8]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Irondad, Mention of torture, but we're all used to that now because of endgame, flash gets scolded by the president, peter works for shield, spiderson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 14:28:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19230982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow27/pseuds/Shadow27
Summary: Peter gets a call from the President in class. It goes downhill from there.





	Mr. President

Peter sighed deeply as he sat in his history class. It was a Tuesday, the day he hated most. Tuesday was his longest school day and he had history for two hours, his least favorite subject. Why would he want to read about the past, it’s boring, and when his class wasn’t discussing about something that happened decades ago, they would talk about The Avengers. It’s not like he didn’t already know everything about them, he was a part time avenger after all. Most people know him as Spider-Man, the friendly neighborhood vigilante/superhero, but to his friends and family he’s also the cute nerd that adores science, engineering, mechanics and biochemistry. 

Peter didn’t have a lot of blood related family left, but for him it didn’t really matter because family doesn’t always have to be blood related. Some could even say their chosen family is better than their blood related family. Peter had both. After his parents left him at his aunts’ and uncles’ house at the age of six, they got into a plane crash and died. It broke his heart when he learned they were never coming back. Since then he lived with his aunt and uncle until his uncle was murdered. His uncle meant the world to him, and when he found out he could’ve stopped it, it broke him completely. After all, he was bitten by a radioactive spider a week prior of the incident. Since that day Peter promised to use his newfound ability for good. He got himself a red-and-blue onesie and a mask with swim glasses. Overnight he became a YouTube sensation. For weeks he helped people in crisis until The Tony Stark was in his aunt’s apartment, casually sitting on the couch, munching on piece of walnut meatloaf and talking to his aunt. It was a ridiculous situation and it became even crazier when Tony Stark asked him to go join him in a fight against Captain America. We’ve all seen what happened next.

What we haven’t seen is how Peter was recruited by the Strategic Hazard Intervention Espionage Logistics Directorate (A/N yes that is the real name. It was changed in 1991) or better known as S.H.I.E.L.D. Peter became one of their best agents. It was difficult for him in the beginning to adjust. After all, he still had school he had to worry about. People started asking him questions (mostly teachers and his two best friends; Ned and MJ) when he suddenly disappeared between classes and later showed up again. He took the problem to his boss, Nick Fury. 

We all know Nick Fury is a man who doesn’t let people get close to him. He doesn’t trust anyone except Maria Hill. But there’s another person he recently started to trust, and even more. The moment a certain individual with curly brown hair and puppy eyes walked into his life he just doesn’t have the power to keep him out of his heart that’s surrounded by thick metal walls. Fury met Peter when he sort of arrested him for hacking into the databases of a few agencies and companies like the FBI, Secret Service, MI6, NSA, NASA, Homeland, DOJ, Stark Industries, Hammer Tech, and so on. 

Flashback

Peter just came home from school and was in his room doing his homework as fast as he could so that he could go out on patrol later. May was at work and wouldn’t be home till midnight. He was writing down the last answer when he heard a knock on his door. He got up and frowned as he walked towards the door. He wasn’t expecting anyone. He knew he wasn’t in danger because his spider sense wasn’t tingling so he opened the door. In front of him stood a man dressed in black and an eye patch. Peter frowned in confusion. 

“uh…can I help you, sir?” he asked hesitantly, not really knowing what else to say. He fidgeted with the hem of his science pun shirt. The man cleared his throat.  
“Peter Parker…I need you to come with me. I have a few questions for you regarding your recent activities,” said the man with the eye patch. Fear and panic went through peters body. Did this guy know he was Spider-man?

“uhm, sir, I mean no disrespect but who are you and what do you want from me?” 

“I’m Nick Fury, the director of S.H.I.E.L.D. and like I said, I have a few questions for you. Like why you hacked into my database?” Peters eyes widened with surprise. He had heard of S.H.I.E.L.D. from Mr. Stark and he had hacked into S.H.I.E.L.D.’s database a few weeks ago. 

“Are you here to arrest me?”

“Depends on what you do.”

“I can answer your questions here if you would like? My aunt won’t be home till midnight and I’m not expecting anyone,” said Peter and he regretted it the moment it left his mouth. Never tell a dangerous looking guy, with the authority and power to kill you and never make sure you would be found, that you are home alone and certainly don’t let them in. But it was already too late as Fury stepped into the apartment and looked around. Peter closed the front door and turned towards the man. He nervously stood there with his back to the door looking at the scary guy in his apartment. 

“Would you maybe like something to drink? Or to eat? My aunt cooked yesterday and there are leftovers from the takeout we got because she can’t cook, and I rather not get food poisoning. Or not. What would you like to drink? We have water, thee, coffee, milk or maybe you would like orange juice or Capri sun?” Peter wanted to go on, but Fury started at him unimpressed. “or I could stop talking, yeah that’s probably a good idea. Sorry.” Peter apologized. 

“Let’s get to business Mr. Parker. Why did you hack the databases?” asked Fury as he sat down on the couch. Peter fiddled with his hands and sat down in a chair next to the couch. 

“I wanted to make sure no one was experimenting on animals, people, or if the agency was corrupt. I hacked S.H.I.E.L.D. because I wanted to know if there still were infiltrated HYDRA agents. And i hacked Stark Industries to see if there was no one selling information to the competition.” answered Peter honestly. He had decided he would tell the truth because there was no way this man wouldn’t notice if he lied. 

“And? What did you find?” Peter gulped and looked down.

“It appears they are not all gone yet. Most are but there are still a few left,” said Peter. Fury frowned. How did a seventeen-year-old kid find that out?

“How did you hack S.H.I.E.L.D.? And how do you know?” 

“I got through your fire walls. There are a few good traps in there. It took me a few days to hack so don’t worry about anyone else doing it. And I found a few people who are in contact with people who are in contact with someone else who are in contact with HYDRA. They clean up good, but they made a few mistakes. I could show you if you want. I printed it all out and before you get mad at me about that and start worrying about security, it was all via a secured network I made myself and only I have access to it,” explained Peter. Fury nodded. Peter got up and walked towards is room with Fury following him. He poked his ceiling with a stick and the files fell out. What he forgot was that his old Spider-man suit was stored in the same place and fell on the ground next to the files. Before he could pick it up, Fury held it in his hands and inspected it. 

“Well, well, well, what do we have here. If it isn’t Spider-man’s onesie. Care to explain?” Peter sighed and hung his head. He picked up the file and sat down on his bed. 

“2 years ago, I went with my school on a field trip to Oscorp industries. I got bitten by a radioactive spider. The next day I wake up with a 6-pack and I suddenly don’t look like a scrawny little boy anymore. I started noticing I could do things I couldn’t do before, or no one else could- “Peter stopped for a moment when Fury sat down next to him. “-a week after I was bitten, I got in a fight with my uncle. I ran away, needing to get a few hours to be alone, but my uncle followed me. I was walking when I heard a gunshot behind me on the other side of the street. I turned around and saw my uncle holding on to a man before he fell on the ground. I ran towards him and I tried to stop the bleeding, but I was too late. My uncle died in my arms and the guy got away. Uncle Ben always taught me to use my power for good. That’s when I decided to use my newfound abilities to help people. A year ago, I found Mr. Stark in my living room. He needed my help fighting The Rogues. He got me a new and improved suit and started mentoring me. A month after Civil War I fought the Vulture. Mr. Stark asked me to join the Avengers, but I turned that down. After that he asked me to become his personal intern after I solved a problem he was working on when I was in his lab waiting for him because he wanted to talk to me. I met all the others a week after that and I guess we bonded because we are a family now. And now here we are.” Peter finished. 

It was silent between the two for a few minutes. Peter felt a tear roll down his cheek, thinking about uncle Ben. He missed his uncle so much, but he smiled thinking about his newfound family. 

“That’s one hell of a story Mr. Parker,” said Fury. 

“Please, sir, call me Peter.”

“You seem like a good kid Peter. It’s clear that you’re a smart one too. You want to make this world a better place, I admire that. So, how about I make you a deal?” Peter looked at the man in surprises, but Fury could see a bit of hope too as he looked the man in the eye for the first time since they met. “How about you join my team and help me bring those HYDRA agents in my organization down, and I will train you to be a better agent and superhero. I have seen what you can do kid, you would be a great asset to me and my team.”  
Peter looked hesitant before he smiled.

“It’s a deal.”

A few months after he was recruited by Nick Fury himself, they had taken down the HYDRA agents that were left and he became one of S.H.I.E.L.D.’s top agents. 

End of flashback 

Now he was being trained for taking over S.H.I.E.L.D. in case Fury died. Fury had a soft spot for the kid and saw him as his nephew. He always made sure Peter had backup if he went on a mission and every time, he needed e new point of view on a problem he would ask Peter to help him. Peter loved working for S.H.I.E.L.D. mainly because he could use his superpowers for bigger things and he and Fury had an agreement that Peter didn’t have to kill. 

Working for S.H.I.E.L.D. made his life a tad more difficult as he still had to go to school, go on patrol as Spider-man and he recently was made heir to Stark Industries. He was often sleep deprived and missed school a lot because of some missions or Spider-man stuff. But because he was heir to both S.H.I.E.L.D. and Stark Industries, despite his young age, he had made a lot of friends in high places. It wasn’t that strange for everyone around him because he was just a naturally loveable kid. Everyone who met him immediately wanted to protect his innocence, including Matthew Ellis, President of the United States of America. Peter and president Ellis became friends immediately and not long after they saw each other as family too.  
Sometimes Peter would help president Ellis with a problem while in return president Ellis would help Peter with his English Lit. homework and he often asked him how his tests went. Peter visited the white house at least once a month for a movie night with president Ellis and catch up on everything that has happened. If you think about it all of it sounds ridiculous and impossible but Peter really lived that life. 

After he became Spider-man he became good at keeping secrets. He must be if he’s heir to S.H.I.E.L.D., Stark Industries and is friends (family) with the Avengers and the President. The only people outside of adult friends he sees as family that know his secret are his two best friends; Ned and MJ. They know everything that goes on in his life and they support him as much as they can. Sometimes it’s all way too much for peter and then he would call his friends and they would be by his side as soon as they could. 

Peter got pulled out his daze by a familiar ring tone. 

Dear Mr. President,  
Come take a walk with me  
Let’s pretend we’re just two people  
And you’re not better than me

It took Peter a few seconds to realize it was his phone that was ringing. The entire class and the teacher looked at him. He quickly grabbed his phone and declined the call. The teacher opened his mouth to start talking again when his phone went off again. 

“Mr. Parker, you know the rules,” said Mr. Morton. Peter sighed. His school had a cell phone policy. Were you called once you had the right to decline the call? More than once and you had to answer it on speaker in front of the entire class. 

“Sir, I really can’t take this call,” said Peter. His phone stopped ringing for a second before it started ringing for the third time. Mr. Morton looked at him sternly. Peter sighed and answered. 

“Hey Pete, I could really use your help right now. I can’t reach Fury and I need you to tell him that I have a new assignment for him. I know you’re going back to S.H.I.E- “said president Ellis before Peter interrupted him. “Matthew stop, you’re on speaker in front of my class,” said Peter hastily. The entire class was silent. They recognized that voice from somewhere, but they couldn’t quite put their finger on it, at least, until Peter spoke his name. Mr. Morton’s eyes widened just like most of the class. 

“Oh, in that case I will text it to you. We don’t want to leak some confidential information, again. How did your Spanish test go yesterday?” Peter smiled. As he opened his messages and saw that Matthew sent him a document. He opened it and answered his question while it was loading. “It was easy, I learned speaking Spanish fluently at the academy so that’ll probably be an A+. I got the message, I’m opening it now, hold on.” 

The document finished loading and he quickly read it. There seemed to be a terrorist group holding the secretary of defense and his wife and children hostage. This was a matter of national security and he couldn’t help solve the problem because his school has a stupid rule. 

Peters face turned serious and dark and he looked up at his teacher. The entire class, except Ned and MJ, looked shocked at the change of his demeanor. 

“Sir, may I be excused from class? I figure you all already know who I’m on the phone with and this is a matter of national security,” asked Peter entirely calm. Before Mr. Morton could answer Flash decided to speak up. 

“There is no way that this is real. There is no way a completely nobody like you would know the President of the United States of America. You’re just an orphan, a nobody!” said Flash angrily. He stood up and grabbed Peter by the collar of his shirt. 

“Excuse me! What did you just say to Peter?” said Matthew just as angrily over the phone. 

“Matthew, it’s fine!” said Peter quickly. 

“Zip it Pete, the adult is talking. Now what did you say to Peter?” Peter muttered quietly: ‘you’ve been hanging out way too much with dad’ but apparently not quite enough because everyone heard him. Flash finally let Peter go but still stood in front of him with his fists clenched. 

“Peter, we both know Stark has a bigger impact on you then me. Last year you could barely look anyone in the eye and now you sass the president without a care in the world. We both know that’s because of Stark. And yes, I hang out with him a lot, but that’s only because we both care about you. Now, I want to speak to the kid that has been bullying my nephew and called him an orphan and a nobody because you have no idea how big his family is. He has the Avengers, the entire white house and S.H.I.E.L.D. wrapped around his little finger. If he wasn’t already adopted by Tony Stark, I would’ve adopted him myself. I can have you put on the Blacklist if you keep bullying Peter, because the you will be threatening a superior officer. If you then even get as much as a parking ticket, you will be thrown I jail for the rest of your life. Now apologize to Peter.” Said Matthew sternly.

“B-But y-you can’t do that!” Before Flash could say even more stupid thing, Peter interrupted. 

“Just shut up Flash! I don’t have time for this. I have to figure out a way to save a million lives so just shut up and let me leave!” Peter stormed out of the classroom, forgetting his phone.

“If I ever hear about you bullying Agent Peter Parker, heir of S.H.I.E.L.D. again I will have people sent for you, Flash. And don’t even think about discussing what happened in here with others. If all of this gets out you will have S.H.I.E.L.D., the Avengers and the Secret Service after you,” threatened Matthew. Right on que peter walked back in and mumbled a quiet; ‘I forgot my phone’ and he walked back out the door. Everyone was shocked because of what happened except Ned and MJ who were grinning widely. 

 

(A/N secretary Ross isn’t really a bad guy in this story. Idk I totally forgot he existed and when I looked up who the secretary of defense was his name came up so for the sake of this story and my sanity, he isn’t a dickhead.)

Peter swung towards the warehouse where he tracked the man who abducted the secretary of defense, his wife and his kids. He landed on softly on the roof and crouched down. This warehouse was like any other warehouse in those cop movies. The sun was already going down and it wouldn’t be too long till the streetlights would go on.

“Karen, scan the perimeter for hostiles for me please,” whispered Peter quietly to his AI. Because this was a matter of national security, he had the avengers on stand-by. His father wanted to go in with him, but Peter assured him that he could do it on his own. To calm his fathers, and the rest of the teams, nerves he told them he would ask their help if he needed it. 

“Scanning now, there is a broken window on the east side. I would suggest you enter the warehouse through there. I also counted twelve hostiles with guns. The secretary of defense, his wife and his kids are being guarded by three hostiles on the south side of the building. Be careful Peter,” said Karen. Peter followed her instructions and crawled through the window, over the ceiling until he was right above the kidnappers. A man in uniform, whom he vaguely remembered from somewhere, a woman with blood all over her body and two kids whom looked around the age of eleven and thirteen were tied to chairs with a camera in front of them. 

“Karen, what’s up with the camera?” whispered Peter quietly to his AI. 

“It appears to be filming and is broadcasted all over the news. Would you like to see it?” 

“Yes, please and play it from the start and double the speed.” The glasses of Peters Spider-man suit were specifically made to pull up a hologram only someone with the same kind of glasses could see. The video started playing. A man in a mask came on screen with the hostages behind him. 

“Hello people of the USA. Behind me you can see the secretary of defense and his family. I need some information and instead of keeping it all to myself, like the US government does, I will share it with you. You all probably think I want the nuclear launch codes but no, my issues are with S.H.I.E.L.D. Let’s begin shall we,” said the man in the mask with a creepy voice. “If you don’t tell the truth, we will hurt your wife. If that doesn’t do the trick, we will hurt your children. Now tell me, what does S.H.I.E.L.D. do?” 

The secretary of defense kept his mouth shut. His wife was crying, and their children were begging the man to not hurt their mom. 

“No? Fine.” He grabbed his knife and stabbed the women in her upper leg. She screamed in pain and the children started crying and screaming at the man not to hurt her. Her husband cringed and struggled in the chair, trying to get free. 

“Please don’t hurt them! They have nothing to do with this!” 

“Then answer me!” yelled the man in the mask as he grabbed his gun and shot the women in her right shoulder. 

“Alright, I’ll tell you everything! Please don’t hurt them,” begged the man. He sighed and answered,” They are sent on missions all over the world to handle the worst of the worst.”

"Clarify handle,” said the man in the mask. The secretary of defense sighed defeatedly and looked at the ground. 

“Execute. They execute them.” 

“Is this before or after they did something?” asked the man in the mask.

“They prevent bad things from happening.” It is clear what he meant with that. 

“Who orders this” 

“S.H.I.E.L.D. picks out the threats, the director orders the executions after the president gave him permission,” answered the secretary honestly. Peter already knew the answer of that question; he was the heir of S.H.I.E.L.D. after all (even though it isn’t a company and it technically isn’t taken over by an heir, he is still the first in line to become the next director. Heir is just easier to say). 

“Who is the director? Give me their name!” the man in the mask grabbed his gun again and pointed it at the wife.

“Alright! Its colonel Nicholas Joseph Fury,” answered the secretary. 

“Who will become the next director after he is gone?” 

“I can’t tell you! I can’t,” said the man hopelessly. The masked man pointed the gun at the eldest child. The secretary’s eyes grew wide in horror and a tear rolled down his cheek. “Please don’t, I’m begging you. I will tell you anything else, just not that.”

The video stopped.

“That was everything up to this point. The rest is live,” said Karen. Peter crawled closer to the man and his hostages. He had to act fast, but hostage situations are always risky. He stopped right above their heads as the man in the mask started talking again. 

“Give. Me. Their. Name. Secretary Ross.” Peter remembered that name. He had felt like he had seen the man before. A few months ago, Fury introduced him to the man. They talked for a few hours and later Fury informed Peter that he had grown on the man. He also vaguely remembered Fury adding that he grows on everyone who meets him and that no one can dislike him because he’s just a pure little angel. 

“I can’t!” 

“TELL ME!”

“I can’t, he’s just a kid!” 

“IS HE WORTH THE LIFE OF YOUR OWN SON! TELL ME HIS NAME!” the man in the mask yelled as he pointed his gun at the thirteen-year-old boy who was crying his eyes out and looked at the man in horror and pure fear. Peter had to do something right now, and he couldn’t do it on his own. 

“Karen, tell dad I need him and the entire team,” said Peter hastily. “Message sent, their five minutes out.” 

Peter jumped on the ground behind the man in the mask. He cleared his throat and there were suddenly three guns pointed at him. 

“Hey guys. Maybe we could put the guns away and talk this out like civilized men,” said Peter. The man in the mask scoffed.

“Men? You sound like you haven’t even hit puberty yet.” Peter put his hand over his heart.

“That really hurts my feelings man.” 

“Get out of here kid, I have no fight with you,” said the man in the mask as he lowered his gun a little. Peter was surprised by his action. This has never happened to him before. He quickly hid his surprise  
and started winning some time for the avengers to get there.

“Actually, you have a fight with S.H.I.E.L.D. and I work for S.H.I.E.L.D. so I think you do have a fight with me. And let’s not forget that you’re holding people hostage,” said Peter, carefully watching the man, completely forgetting the camera. 

“The avengers are two minutes out,” said Karen. Peter didn’t reply, thinking about a way to win more time. 

“In that case, why don’t you tell me who the next in line to become director is?” this was so not going like Peter imagined it going. He cursed under his breath and looked at the man. 

“I can’t. Like Secretary Ross said, he’s just a kid.” The man ripped of his mask and smiled creepily. He looked Peter in the eye as he pointed the gun at the youngest kid.

“Tell me his name or I’ll shoot him.” Peter gulped. He was always taught to help those who can’t help themselves and to be a superhero was to put others’ lives before your own, so he nodded. There were two ways. He could tell the guy that he, spider-man, was the next in line, or he could give up his name. If he told him it was him, as spider-man, there was a big chance people would find out who he really was. If he told them his name, his superhero identity would be safe. His friends and family could be endangered by both. The only thing he could do was try to keep them from knowing who spider-man really was. 

“Alright, I’ll tell you. His name is- “he was interrupted by Ross.

“No, you can’t! He’s just an innocent child!” Peter sighed. He had to.

“Don’t worry Ross. He’ll be safe.” Peter turned to look at the bad guy. “It’s Peter Parker.” 

The man grinned widely. “Thank you, spider-man. Now tell me where I ca- “he was interrupted by a loud bang. A hole was blown in the roof and Iron Man came flying in, shooting a guy who fired at him. Peter immediately came into action. He shot a web at the leader’s gun and ripped it out of his hand. The leader came towards him, trying to punch him in the face. Peter dodged and swiped the man’s legs from underneath him. He quickly shot a web to keep him on the ground. In the meantime, Iron Man took the last one out. Peter ran towards Ross and his family and quickly untied them. He heard a door slam open when he just finished freeing them. 

“Get them out of here, I got this!” he yelled at Tony. His dad wanted to protest but he could hear the certainty in his son’s voice. He picked up the wife first and flew out the same way he had come in. Peter focused on the guys in front of him. He started fighting them, focusing on his attackers instead of his dad who’s flying Ross and his family to safety. After he took down one guy, someone in a red and black suit with katanas joined him. 

“Hey baby boy, how you doing,” said Wade cheerfully as he hit someone in the head with the hand part of his katana.

“We have five people trying to kill us right now and you’re asking me how I’m doing?” Wade shrugged as he blocked a punch that was aimed at Peters face. 

“Actually, it’s more like seven.”

“Oh, sorry I wasn’t specific enough!” said Peter annoyed as he got punched in the face and took another hit in his abdomen. He quickly shot a web at one of them, sticking them to the floor, and punched  
another one right on the jaw, knocking him out. “But to answer your question, my eyebrows don’t hurt.” Wade snorted and shot one of the guys in the leg and hit another one across the head. Four down, three to go. 

Peter shot a web at one of the left-over guys, dodged a bullet from another one and kicked the first guy in the face, knocking him out. Wade shot another on in the leg. Before they could finish off the last one, something hit the back of the guy’s head and he fell on the ground unconscious. In the door opening stood Captain America with his shield in hand, the rest of the avengers behind him. 

“Where the hell have you guys been? Karen counted only twelve bad guys and we took all twelve of them out,” said Peter. Natasha, as the worried mamma spider that she is, walked forward and started looking for any wounds, she didn’t find any life-threatening ones, only a few minor cuts and bruises. 

“They called for backup, we had to take them out first before we could help you,” said Steve. Peter nodded in understanding and looked around, watching the unconscious bad guys on the ground, until his eyes focused on the camera. 

“Fuck- “Peter started saying before he was interrupted by Steve saying; ‘language’. He rolled his eyes. 

“Zoinks, please tell me the camera stopped rolling,” said Peter with a deep sigh. 

“I am sorry to disappoint you Peter, but the camera is still filming and broadcasting all over the news,” said Karen. Peter sighed. Now the world knew that he, Peter Parker, was going to be the next director of S.H.I.E.L.D. 

“Come on kid, let’s go,” said Tony as he joined them, and they all walked outside. The leader of the terrorists was cuffed and escorted by two police officers as he walked past Peter and said; “oh, you’re still alive.”

Peter scoffed. “Don’t sound so disappointed, I might think you don’t like me.” The guy was about to say something else, but Peter was done talking to him, so he shot a web to cover his mouth to prevent the guy from saying anything else. He turned around and joined the conversation his dad was having with Ross.

“Are you sure Peter is going to be safe? He’s a great kid and I rather not see him get hurt.” Tony and Peter smiled at the concern in the man’s voice. 

“Peter is going to be just fine Thaddeus, don’t worry,” assured Tony the man. Ross nodded and turned towards Peter. 

“Thank you for saving my family’s and my life spider-man, I will forever be indebted to you.” Peter smiled under his mask and leaned in closer to the man’s ear.

“No need, you already payed it by not giving up my name.” he whispered in the man’s ear. Ross froze, eyes wide, stuttering a quiet ‘w-wh-what’. Peter smiled, turned around, jumped in the air and swung away; happy all that shit was over.

Sadly, he was badly mistaken. Because his secret (of being the next S.H.I.E.L.D. director) was out for the world to see he, and his friends and May, needed more protection. So, Fury assigned one of his favorite aunts (Maria Hill) to be his bodyguard and his three best agents to be his friends’ and aunt May’s bodyguards. As precaution he had other top agents placed at his school and Tony had updated his school’s security system. 

And Flash, being the absolute idiot that he is, didn’t get the memo that he shouldn’t, under any circumstances, bully Peter. But it was a nice surprise for Peter, and the rest of the school, when Flash had to switch schools, a few weeks after he punched Peter in the face and called him Penis Parker, because his parents lost their job and all their money to their legal team after they were sued for all their worth by president Matthew Ellis.


End file.
